Génesis
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Semi-AU.:.Spoilers.:. Mientras Yen Sid espera a que Riku regrese, es visitado por un curioso ser que tenía años sin ver y que viene a darle una solución a todos sus problemas, pero ¿será la solución correcta?.:.One-shot


Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts ni mucho menos de Madoka Magica. Pareciese pues medio fumo de la misma, pero no. Yo aun no le llego a ese nivel.

**Advertencias:**  
-El fic sucede después del final de KH:3D más precisamente antes del final secreto el cual también modifiqué a mi conveniencia.  
-En la cronología de Madoka Magica supongo que sucede antes del deseo final de Madoka. Sin embargo se revela información importante de la serie. Por lo tanto **HAY SPOILERS**.

* * *

Yen Sid podría ser viejo, pero no tonto. Sabía que la situación se estaba complicando en proporciones épicas.

Xehanort había demostrado que era un hombre en demasía inteligente que podía planear con tanta anticipación que casi pareciese que conocía el futuro a perfección… o tenía muy buenos _Plan B_. El caso era que la amenaza que representaba iba en aumento y aunque tuviera una alternativa para detenerlo, no podía asegurar que logrará ser tan efectiva. Menos cuando dicha alternativa era contemplada y utilizada por él en sus planes.

El encuentro entre los siete corazones de luz y los trece corazones de oscuridad era algo que él propio Xehanort deseaba que sucediera y de ahí crear la x-blade. Y aunque el confiaba plenamente en Sora y compañía… el resultado, aunque resultaran vencedores sería por demás contraproducente. Pero ¿Sería la única solución para detenerlo?

Por lo pronto necesitarían siete corazones de luz, de los cuales sólo contaban con seis para intentarlo. Y justo acababa de mandar a Riku por quien podría ayudarles a completarlos. Tenían que prepararse para lo que viniese.

Y sin embargo, aún había algo que lo molestaba. Algo de lo que sólo él y Eraqus tuvieron conocimiento y que en últimos años no podía dejar de pensar al respecto.

—Entropía —susurró, aprovechando su momento a solas para al fin poder sacar esa maldita palabra de su mente. El principio físico que explica la distribución de energía.

Nunca, desde que tenía memoria, había vuelto a mencionar esa palabra, no desde que él y Eraqus supieron del verdadero peso que traía consigo. Pero ahora era inevitable pensar al respecto. Porque aunque lograran detener a Xehanort, aunque lograran evitar la siguiente guerra de las llave espada y se impidiera la creación de la x-blade… no podían arreglar el daño que él ya había hecho al universo entero.

—Ustedes los humanos son los seres más problemáticos en el universo.

Yen Sid se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz aguda e infantil, porque aunque habían pasado los años, jamás la olvidaría. Y oírla en esos momentos, bajo esas circunstancias, era una tremenda y aterradora coincidencia. Se giró inmediatamente al origen de ella y vio, sentado en una de las extrañas ventanas, a una criatura blanca de brillantes ojos rojos, su eterna sonrisa, unas largas orejas y una larga cola que se mecía de un lado a otro como un segundero.

El viejo hombre tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, ya que aun le costaba creer que en serio _él _ estuviera ahí. Habían sido muchos años desde que lo vio, el aún era joven cuando ese encuentro se llevo acabo, pero no tanto, pues comprendió en aquella ocasión, que las apariencias eran egnañosas, pues esa tierna criatura que lo veía penetrantemente era uno de los seres más poderosos del universo entero.

—_Incubador [1] —_lo llamó por su verdadero nombre, desde que supo a que se dedicaba y que hacía dejo de llamarlo por ese apodo falso con el que se había presentado ante él.

—Elegido Yen Sid —respondió en ese tono monótono y neutral que no daba pie a ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Se bajo de su lugar y tal cual gato cayo en el suelo sin ningún rasguño, y dando saltitos llego hasta el escritorio del viejo mago, al cual de un salto logró subirse. Pero jamás despegó la mirada del mago, ni este de él.

—Justo acaba de pensar en ti. Aunque empiezo a creer que no es una coincidencia ¿A qué has venido? —fue directo al grano. Con el _incubador _no había necesidad de perder el tiempo en charlas sin sentido o preguntarle sobre su vida en todos esos años.

—Sí lo que dices es cierto, entonces quiere decir que hasta tú te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede. Ese humano que responde al nombre de Xehanort ha averiado el sistema de las llaves-espada.

—Así es. Pero nos estamos haciendo cargo. Tal como prometí hace años…

—No.

El mago pudo sentir como, a pesar de carecer de sentimiento, la voz del _incubador _se volvió aún más profunda, más amenazante. Fue ahí cuando al fin entendió que esa visita no traería nada bueno.

—La última vez que vine, te expliqué el origen de esa llave. A ti y a otro humano.

—Eraqus —se encontró agregando. Que ese ser se refiriera de aquella manera tan indiferente al fallecido maestro le molestaba.

El incubador se dio la media vuelta y salto nuevamente al suelo, donde empezó a caminar en sus cuatro patas.

—Les explicamos —ignoró el comentario de Yen Sid—, el problema que acecha al universo desde su origen: la entropía; la producción de energía no reditúa lo que se gasta en ella, dejando cantidades considerables de ella inservible [2].

Sí, recordaba esa platica, y aún más su reacción y la de Eraqus al escucharla. Había sido algo complicado de entender en un principio, pero después de un tiempo, él y su viejo compañero lograron entender lo que el incubador les había dicho.

—Esto a larga, haría que la energía se agotara. Y eso no lo podíamos permitir. Al final logramos encontrar lo único que no era afectado por la entropía.

—Las emociones —terminó Yen Sid, logrando al fin ver directamente al pequeño ser, que a pesar de mirarlo desde el suelo no perdía su imponente presencia.

—La cantidad de emociones que produce un ser humano en toda su vida es exponencialmente mayor a la necesitada para que nazcan. Sin embargo, no había manera de disponer de esa energía. Al menos no, hasta que creamos un herramienta capaz de canalizar las emociones y bombearlas a manera de energía al cosmos. La herramienta a la que llaman x-blade. Pero una sola no era suficiente. Así que se permitió la elaboración de miles de copias idénticas a esta, para que toda ese energía gastada inútilmente hasta ese punto se repusiera.

—Dando inicio a la guerra de las llaves-espadas.

Sin embargo, el incubador era inmune a su tono de reclamo y reproche, o su enojo que iba en aumento. Por eso jamás volvieron a tocar ese tema, por eso sólo quedó entre Eraqus y Yen Sid. El origen de las llaves espadas era más oscuro de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído en primer lugar. Y aunque era una herramienta en teoría de luz, su verdadero propósito iba más allá de lo que sus mentes o corazones pudieran comprender o decidir.

El ser, volvió hacia el escritorio y de nueva cuenta se subió a él.

—Aunque las llaves espadas resultaron una herramienta exitosa, ya que se logró restablecer el balance, en el proceso la pieza original fue destruida, pero dejando las copias que funcionaban igual de bien… o eso creíamos. La última vez que vine fue a asegurarme de que todo siguiera el orden. Y la única razón por la que permitimos que tú, el humano Eraqus y el humano Xehanort preservaran la llave-espada era por la cantidad de energía extra que brindaban. Sin embargo, desde hace unos años, tal energía ha sido gastada indiscriminadamente y ha quedado inservible. Xehanort ha demostrado que el sistema de las llaves-espadas es arcaico e inservible.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó levantándose de inmediato, presintiendo que lo seguía no le iba a gustar.

—Quiero decir que este sistema necesita una actualización. Las llave-espadas ya no sirven, por lo tanto tienen que ser desechadas.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Toma menos tiempo de lo que ustedes humanos puedan imaginarse —siguió platicando con normalidad, sin alterarse por el tono de voz de Yen Sid quien obviamente estaba que se volvía loco por la notica del incubador.

—¡Pero Xehanort…!

—Estamos al tanto de las acciones de ese humano. Pero nuestro nuevo sistema garantiza que el ya no será un problema y que la energía se restablecerá, no tan rápido como con las llave-espada, pero es seguro que no traerá una consencuancia de este tipo.

Yen sid lo miró entonces, se calmo, pero con la mirada de incredulidad aún plasmada en su rostro, lentamente puso sus manos en los descansa brazos de su asienteo y fue sentándose con la misma calma, repasando lo último dicho por aquel que en un momento llegó a llamar Kyubey:

¿Qué manera habrían encontrado para detener a Xehanort y al mismo tiempo restablecer la energía que él ya había sobre-explotado?

Pero entonces, otra duda asalto a su mente.

—Si esto es cierto ¿Por qué lo implementaron antes?

Kyubey y su raza no dejarían pasar tanto tiempo así como así. Debía existir una razón exageradamente beneficiosa, pero al mismo tiempo nada arriesgada, para que decidiera cambiar ese sistema que llevaba muchas décadas en uso.

—Porque aun estaba sujeto a pruebas —dijo con simpleza—. Y porque acaba ser de nuestro conocimiento que el humano Xehanort busca crear otro canalizador como el original. Intentar crear uno semejante forzaría un proceso inverso, lo cual es imposible por las mismas leyes de entropía que rigen el universo, así que lo único que provocaría es seguir gastando energía.

—¿Y que resultados arrojaron esas pruebas? —preguntó mientras pasaba su mano varias veces por su larga y canosa barba. Tenía que asegurarse que esta alternativa en realidad era la correcta. Si con eso evitaba que Xehanort seguiera adelante, la tomaría.

—100% positivos. Su único punto en contra sería que tomaría mucho más tiempo reponer la energía gastado por ese humano. Tal vez millones de años antes de que lo consigamos. Pero no puede ser alterado por ese humano, ni por ningún otro.

—¿Y esto porqué? —y antes de darle oportunidad de responder, decidió hacer la pregunta que había estado posponiendo—: ¿En que consiste este nuevo sistema?

Y de no ser porque Yen Sid sabía que Kyubey no tenía sentimientos, hubiera jurado que vio un brillo singular en su mirada y que aquella boca cerrada en una línea peramente se ensanchaba.

—Lo llamamos _Puella Magi_ —empezó—. Es un sistema en que nosotros los incubadores le ofrecemos un trato a un humano hembra que se encuentre entre la pubertad y la adolescencia, etapa en la que sus emociones son más intensas. Nosotros concederemos sus deseos a cambio de que ellas luchen contra seres a los cuales llamamos "brujas".

—¿Y qué son estas brujas?

—Eso es lo mejor de todo. Las brujas siguen siendo Puella Magi.

Yen Sid, en realidad lucía confundido ante esa explicación. Seguía sin entender lo exitoso de ese método.

—¿Recuerdas a ese humano llamado Ventus?

El mago se encontró sorprendido una vez más por el pequeño ser. Pero su sorpresa pasó a desconfianza.

—¿Cómo sabes de él?

—¿Lo recuerdas? —insistió, a lo que mago suspiró exasperado y asintió—. El procesa de las Puellas Magi es similar a lo que vivió ese humano. Nos sorprendimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Xehanort lo hubiera logrado, pero obviamente su diminuta mente humana no le permitió ver lo que en realidad hacía ni las fallas que tenía.

Muy bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dar por sentado que siempre que Kyubey apareciera jamás sería para dar buenas noticias. Era obvio que cuando decía proceso se refería a lo que había vivido Ventus y la creación de Vanitas. Y una alternativa parecida a esa acción, jamás sería viable.

—¡No puedes! —exclamó lo más alto que pudo al momento que se aseguraba de usar un hechizo que bloqueara el sonido de las paredes.

Pero Kyubey lo ignoró.

—Las _Puella Magi_ son el chico Ventus, pero en lugar de dividir su energía positiva y negativa, como el incompetente de Xehanort hizo, simplemente hacemos que pase de una a la otra. Así ocupamos menos espacio y la energía no se desperdicia. Las chicas humanas están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por un deseo, sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta de que jamás son felices del todo, es debido a esto que su energía positiva pasa a energía negativa y se convierten en ese ser que ustedes llamaron Vanitas; una bruja que produce energía negativa. Una chica deberá luchar contra ellas hasta que al final se convierta en una y otra tome su lugar. Es un proceso cíclico, simple y tardío pero muy efectivo.[3]

—¡NO! ¿Me has escuchado? ¡No permitiré que un plan tan retorcido como ese sea puesto en práctica!

El incubador no reía, pero podía jurar que de poder, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento.

—Creo que no has entendido. El método de las Puellas Magis ya lleva varios siglos en uso y ha probado ser efectivo [4]. Mientras que el de las llaves-espada ha probado ser insuficiente y contraproducente. No hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué has venido a avisarme?

—Por qué queremos que la humana conocida como Aqua sea quien empiece. Será una gran bruja ¿sabes?, desgraciadamente le hemos perdido el rasto y no podemos localizarla. Te lo conté para que intercambiaras su localización conmigo.

—¡Pues no lo haré! ¡Jamás permitiría que uses a Aqua para algo tan ruin como eso!

—¡Yen Sid!

En ese momento el aludido fijo su atención en la puerta, con espanto de haber sido escuchado, pero recordó el hechizo. El sonido podía entrar pero no salir. Se giro una vez más a ver Kyubey y decirle que se fuera pero al hacerlo se encontró con que él ya no estaba.

—¡Yen Sid! —escuchó con más insistencia la voz de Riku.

Se concentró en calmarse lo más rápido que podía para que no lo notaran alterado. El asunto con el incubador era algo que debía seguir siendo un secreto de él y nadie más.

—Pasa Riku.

Las puertas se abrieron, entrando Mickey seguido del recién nombrado maestro.

—Fui a buscar a quien me pidió…

Mientras tanto, en la ventana, viendo como todo se desarrollaba delante de él estaba Kyubey, que gracias a sus poderes permanecía invisible, pero atento a lo que pasaba. Hubiera seguido hablando con aquel humano llamado Yen Sid, pero no quería que oídos innecesarios escucharan esa conversación. Suficiente era con que un humano lo supiera como para que fuera del conocimiento de todos los demás. Después de todo, eran una especie atrasada, jamás entenderían lo que estaba pasando. Su cerebro no daba para más.

Escuchó atentamente lo que decía el humano al que por razones humanas –que el no se molestaría en entender- solían referirse como mago, lo que planeaban hacer y él sólo podía hacer cuentas en los siglos que tardarían en reponerlo, o la cantidad de chicas humanas necesarias para ello. Fue entonces que ella entró y Kyubey sabía que la había encontrado.

Ya no necesitaba más a la humana conocida como Aqua.

—He escuchado que también puedes usar una Llave-espada…

Ahí, delante de él, estaba la chica con un potencial mayor que el de aquella otra. La primera Puella Magi y la que se convertiría en la más temible bruja que ese universo llegaría a ver, si es que ella no lo destruía primero.

—Kairi.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

[1] Incubador es, al parecer, el nombre de la raza de Kyubey.  
[2] Esta explicación de la entropía **puede** no ser correcta pero me baso en algunos aspectos que investigue al respecto y lo que dice Kyubey en Madoka Magica.  
[3] Según la teoría que apoya este fic: cuando Xehanort dividió a Ventus en luz y oscuridad no altero tanto la entropía puesto que a fin de cuentas lo que trabajo fueron emociones, osea, energía a los ojos kyubey y como es una misma energía, simplemente la categorizo (el método de las puella magi). Su único defecto fue haberla dividido en dos entes, ya que esto provocó una inestabilidad que terminó creando a los unversed (gasto de energía innecesario). Kyubey entonces le explica a Yensid que es más conveniente que en lugar de separarlos pasen de una categoría a la otra, ya que así no se crean unversed.  
[4] Digamos que el universo de Kingdom Hearts coexiste con el presentado en Madoka Magica, así que por consiguiente podemos decir que "es el nuestro" y donde habita Madoka donde han usado el método de las Puellas Magi, mientras que en KH siguen con las llaves :)

* * *

**Estoy trabajando en otro one-shot que acompaña a este, el cual publicaré como segundo capítulo. Tal vez ya se deben de dar una idea de que trata ;D**

Mientras jugaba KH:3D vino esta idea a mi mente y me pareció interesante y muy posible. El origen de la keyblade es incierto hasta donde tengo entendido, y tomando en cuenta los alcances de las habilidades de kyubey… bueno, para mí tenía lógica XD.

PD: ¡Cualquier error háganmelo saber! plz


End file.
